The Creatures Come Crawling
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Zack is very much in love with his best friend and he's dying to claim him as his. But he has to protect him from the others who want him first as Cloud is now eighteen and is now the age to become somebodies 'Eternal Mate'. Zack x Cloud heavy lemon.


When The Creatures Come Crawling

**Pairing: **Zack x Cloud

**Notes: **This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai, which** means that it contains **boy-boy love;** if you do not like the idea of it then please click that wonderful thing I like to call a back button.

**Warnings: **Swearing, A little sexual nature.

**Extra Notes: **In this fanfiction all of the characters have animal features, which a lot of you would know as 'Neko', but that only appears to having Cat ears and a tail. Other characters have the animal ears and tail of a wolf, fox, wolves etc.

**Usual Thing: **I don't own any of the characters, nor the game of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.

* * *

><p>Yawning loudly and exposing his long canines, Zack stretched out on his bed with his backside in the air, his fluffy black dog tail flicking around as he tried to wake himselfup. His hand came up to his head and he scratched behind his scruffy ears as his stunning blue eyes finally opened.<p>

The sunlight creeping through his curtains illuminating his beautiful tanned skin that lay naked under his thin white bed sheet. Yes, this young puppy was a thing of beauty and he didn't pretend that this wasn't case; he just chose not to be overly vain about it like his friends Genesis and Sephiroth.

He knew that the only reason other puppies, foxes, wolves and nekos wanted to mate with him was because of his looks and nothing more. This saddened him, as Zack believe that ones personality was where the true beauty was.

It was one of the reasons why he had fallen so hopelessly and desperately in love with his best friend. His personality shone when he allowed it to and it made Zack's heart race tremendously. Of course Zack wasn't blind, he could clearly see that Cloud had an extremely beautiful face. The way that the boy's golden locks framed his slightly feminine face, those intoxicating blue eyes, soft white lips, the adorable kitten ears and the sexy tail that swung around the boy's hips when he was walking drove the puppy absolutely insane.

Zack moaned slightly and bit down on his lip as he pictured the kitten with a heavy blush upon his cheeks, Cloud was a very shy creature and his cheeks were rarely the normal pale white they were supposed to be.

Now Zack wouldn't have been so taken by his friend if he hadn't have had to share a house with him, a plan that they had had since they started university together. But Cloud was always there now; unknowingly teasing Zack to no end and Zack was finding it even more difficult to hide his feelings as it was usually around the age of eighteen that their species went about trying to find their Eternity Mate.

Zack's ears twitched suddenly as he heard Cloud moving around in the shower in the next room and he whimpered, trying to force himself not to peek in on him.

He grumbled to himself as he pulled his boxers on, remembering how he had forgotten he was naked many a time and had given Cloud the shock of his life.

His ears pricked up again as he went passed the shower room; he could hear Cloud humming to himself, his stomach fluttered at the noise, his tail wagging from side to side.

_Stop it! _Zack shouted at himself, _breakfast, make your breakfast_ and with that thought, he pushed himself into the kitchen and began searching for his usual meal of bacon and eggs.

He didn't want to feel like this towards Cloud and he knew that it had nothing to do with the Eternal Mate season because he had been feeling like this even before they had finished high school.

But now he had to be extra close to Cloud as he was sure to be a lot of people's choice for an Eternal Mate and Zack didn't feel up to sharing him with anybody. He _hated _the way that not only strangers, but also his so called _friends _would look him up and down as if he was some sort of carnival prize.

Genesis had been the one to make him lose his temper first, his hand had been pressed up against the walls of the university, making sure that Cloud couldn't get passed him. Zack hadn't reacted at first as Genesis usually kept his hand on the wall whilst talking to somebody, but it was only when Genesis decided to take it upon himself to place his hand on Cloud's hip did Zack suddenly come flying towards them, he had grabbed Cloud out of Genesis's hands and stood protectively in front of him baring his teeth as he allowed snarls to rumble through him.

When Cloud had asked what was wrong, he didn't give him a reply, he just froze up completely and continued to stare at him with wide eyes slightly afraid that Cloud had figured out his secret.

"Zack?" he jumped and howled in pain as he managed to burn his hand on the frying pan where his sizzling bacon was resting, he shook his hand as he turned around to see Cloud dressed causally in a plain blue shirt and a pair of green khaki trousers that fell down to just above his knees, exposing his pale legs, "are you alright?" Cloud quickly went to him and grabbed a hold of his waving hand and quickly shoved it under the cold tap.

Zack's eyes moved to Cloud's face that was screwed up with concentration as he made sure that his friend's hand wouldn't be sore for much longer.

"Thanks," Zack muttered and he saw a small blush creep upon the blonde's cheeks.

"Just be more careful, fire isn't good," Cloud laughed lightly and let go of Zack's hand much to the silent protest of the puppy before him.

"I know it's not good, I'm not stupid," Zack snorted and poked his fingers at Cloud's sensitive ears and he laughed even more when Cloud let out a long whine and his hands covered his ears.

"Stop!" he blushed, "you _know_ they're sensitive," he glared at Zack who was still laughing at his reaction and he folded his arms across his chest with a heavy frown appearing on his face.

"That's why I do it you dolt," Zack teased and slung his arm around Cloud's neck as he used his other hand to shake the frying pan.

"Zack," Cloud giggled and struggled against his friend's grip, "what are you doing?" he smiled and looked up at the puppy through his blonde hair.

"Holding you, duh," Zack replied with a simple tone that made Cloud playfully scowl at him, his tail accidentally brushing against Zack's.

_Christ! _he was panting in his head at the feeling of their tails touching, his eyes slightly bulging out their sockets. Tails touching was just as erotic as any intimate action between lovers.

"Nyah," Cloud grunted as he tried to get free still, "Zack I hate the smell of bacon please!" he allowed his cheek to rest on his friend's arm and he smirked slightly as he thought of an idea.

Zack's hand froze on the frying pan as he felt heard Cloud purring, the vibration from the blonde's throat was traveling swiftly up his arm and he swallowed hard as he looked down to see Cloud rubbing his face caringly against his arm.

He felt his body heat up dramatically and he quickly let go of Cloud who stumbled away giggling loudly.

"Fucking cats," Zack muttered and Cloud poked him in the side.

"What about us cats?" Cloud grinned and scratched behind his ear as his giant blue eyes continued to stare happily at Zack.

"Yeah what about us cats?" both of them jumped this time and looked to the doorway to see Reno standing their with his arms folded, his leg proper up against the door frame as his long red tail swirled around behind him.

Another plan he had made with Cloud when they had gotten into university, to live with their other best friend, Reno.

"Don't gang up on me!" Zack threw his hands up in mock surrender and Cloud laughed behind his hand.

"Just because you can't take a fight," Zack's eyes narrowed on the red head and Reno flinched slightly, "okay…maybe you can," he grinned and Zack nodded with a victory smile.

"Um…" Cloud patted Zack's arm to get his attention, "Genesis and Sephiroth aren't coming over are they?" Zack tilted his head as he watched Cloud's ears droop slightly and his tail stopped moving.

"Not that I know of," Zack replied as he picked the bacon off of the frying pan, careful not to burn himself and stuffed the strips into his mouth before turning back to Cloud, "why?"

Cloud pulled at his shirt with a cute frown on his face, "They make me nervous…" he whispered and huddled closer to Zack which made a very noticeable smirk appear on Reno's face as he poured himself a cup of milk.

* * *

><p>"Reno, shut up," Zack rolled his eyes as he the red head continued to dance around him.<p>

"I knew it!" Reno propped his elbow up on Zack's shoulder, "you want little Cloud as your Eternal Mate don't you, that's why you fight anybody who wants him as well!" Zack smacked him around the back of the head and shook his head.

"No I don't and be quiet!" Zack hissed as he looked over his shoulder at Cloud who washing his ears and tail near the kitchen sink after having Reno wake him up with a cup of strawberry milkshake being poured over his head.

"Why haven't you told him?" Reno asked and stopped himself from falling as Zack suddenly sat down on the couch.

"Because when you're trying to keep quiet about your feelings, you don't tell the person Reno," Zack pointed out with a small laugh and flinched as Reno's tail flicked around his face and smacked him in the head.

"Are you serious?" Zack looked up at him with a frown and watched as Reno slapped his hand to his forehead, "how can you miss the way that kid looks at you?" Reno whispered in a confused tone and Zack blinked back at him blankly, which made Reno want to smack him again.

"He doesn't…" Zack whined and covered his face with his hands as he felt his face burning up again.

"What's wrong?" came the alarmed voice of Cloud and Zack had to laugh, how utterly predictable that Cloud would walk in when they were talking about him.

"Nothing," Zack peered up at him and smiled warmly as the kitten padded over to him and clambered onto the couch beside him.

"I'll be at Tifa's," Reno smirked and Zack went to grab him, but the red head had already slipped out of the house.

_Bastard _Zack scowled at the doorway before turning to Cloud who was now sat on his knees with his hands in his lap beaming with a shy smile.

"Reno's lucky," Cloud sighed as he scratched the side of his nose and he grabbed a hold of his tail, playing with his fur.

"Really, what makes you say that?" Zack arched his eyebrow and crossed his legs, turning his body so that he was now completely facing Cloud.

"Well…he's found his Eternal Mate hasn't he," Cloud blushed and rubbed his arm shyly as his eyes dropped to his lap, "I wish I could find mine,"

Zack felt his heart tug slightly at the sadness he could see in Cloud's eyes and he shuffled closer so he could wipe away the tears that began to fall from his eyes.

"Don't cry," he hesitated before he gently stroked behind Cloud's ears, expecting him to flinch from the sensitivity, but he was shock to see that Cloud didn't pull away, instead the blonde had taken to rubbing further into his hand, clearly enjoying the feeling. Cloud's purr broke the silence between them and Zack blushed at the sound, resisting the urge to move forwards and kiss him there and then.

"I can't help it…what's wrong with me?" Cloud sobbed and Zack felt his eyes widen as Cloud moved closer to him and cuddled his face into his face causing the elder to shiver lightly.

"Nothings wrong with you," Zack frowned as his arms came around the kitten, pulling him onto his lap and smiling as Cloud purred again a little bit.

"T-then why hasn't anybody claimed me yet?" Cloud whimpered as his arms linked around Zack's neck, his fingers playing with Zack's thick black hair.

Zack grunted, why was it so difficult to confess to Cloud how he felt, the boy clearly wanted a mate. He sighed and squeezed Cloud tightly as he rocked him from side to side, his tail flipping around Cloud's waist.

"Because they don't know you," Zack finally replied and Cloud sniffed loudly, "they don't realize how funny you are, how sweet and caring you are," he rubbed Cloud's back, "how unbelievably beautiful you are in every which way, how sexy your damn tail is," Zack added in with a small laugh and Cloud sat up on his lap with a heavy blush.

"Y-you think it's s-sexy?" Cloud stuttered as his hands continued to play with Zack's hair and Zack snorted, nodding cheekily.

"Damn sexy," he replied watching Cloud's face become even redder and his breath hitched as Cloud practically moved forwards enough to sit directly on his 'valuables'.

Cloud rubbed his cheek against Zack's and hugged his neck tightly as his tail tangled with Zack's causing moans to erupt from both of them.

"Would _you _claim me Zack?" Cloud whispered in Zack's ear and the puppy bit his lip to prevent him from moaning again as he tightened his tail around Cloud's.

"Do you want me to?" Zack watched Cloud pull away from his ear and he could see the faint blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Since forever," Cloud murmured and Zack's heart thudded roughly against his chest, Cloud had wanted him as well? Why couldn't he have told him that sooner?

"Are you sure you want to…" Cloud looked up at him, "be with me…y'know…for eternity…I can be boring sometimes," he smiled as Cloud giggled at his words. Zack's fingers slipped under Cloud's shirt and stroked the soft skin there, finding it difficult to believe that this was really happening.

"You never bore me," Cloud replied sweetly and his eyes widened, as Zack's face got closer to his.

"Then, Cloud," Zack whispered with a slightly seductive voice, "may I claim you?" he continued and smirked as Cloud shut his eyes when their foreheads finally met.

"Yes, Zack," Cloud smiled weakly to show Zack that he really meant it.

Zack licked his lips before he crashed them down onto Cloud's, both of them gasping at the touch. Cloud's arms tightened around Zack as the puppy gently pushed them over so that he lay on top of Cloud, his tail still linked with Cloud's as he ran his tongue over the kitten's thin canines.

Cloud whimpered as Zack's fingers tickled his sides and he bucked his hips as the elder bit down on his bottom lip.

It was when Zack's lips left his to place hot wet kisses on his neck, did Cloud finally release the moans he had been holding in. His body jerking slightly as Zack reached up and stroked Cloud's ears making the kitten writhe beneath him.

"No…" Cloud tried to protest but Zack bit down on his neck, cutting him off and he panted heavily, which informed Zack that Cloud in fact…had a biting fetish.

The puppy's lips returned to Cloud's as the blonde's arms came back around his neck, pulling them as close together as possible.

Zack couldn't even understand how his heart could beat so fast; he hadn't felt this happy in a long while, he didn't want this moment to end and he certainly didn't want Reno walking in on them.

He slowly pulled away from Cloud who pouted at the loss of contact, "I love you," he chuckled softly as Cloud allowed a very audible gasp to escape his sore lips and Zack kissed his forehead gently, "so much," he moved his head back down to Cloud's neck, sucking on the tender spot which drove Cloud insane.

"I-I love you too," Cloud partial moaned and purred loudly as Zack's tail began to stroke his, his legs wrapping around the elder's waist tightly as he and Zack fell into a night of heated passion, their tongues tangling with one another's as their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

Zack's hand traveled down Cloud body as his lips moved down to the kitten's neck, his teeth biting down hard enough to make Cloud cry out his name. His hand gently cupped Cloud through his baggy khakis, rubbing him gently with his palm.

"_Zack_," Cloud rolled his hips so he could feel Zack's hand better, wanting nothing more than to feel it on his naked flesh.

"Patience kitty," Zack hushed into the blonde's ears and Cloud moaned loudly as he felt Zack's breath ruffle down them.

"Only if you speed up puppy," Cloud whispered back and gasped as Zack managed to lift his shirt over his head and his arms quickly tried to hide his body, blushing furiously as Zack continued to stare.

"You're so beautiful," Zack complimented in a husky tone, his hand moving Cloud's and he began stroking the blonde's chest, kissing the pale skin revealed to him lovingly as he rolled his hips against his lover's. His smooth tongue lapping at the soft flesh whilst Cloud ran his finger's through Zack's now messy black hair, the blonde's tail unable to keep a firm enough grip on Zack's so the puppy took charge and gripped his quickly.

Cloud moaned lightly as Zack began to suck upon one of his nipples and he let out a cross between a half giggle-half squeal as Zack bit him gently. Slowly, his hands moved down Zack's body, tugging at the semi-tight shirt that he was wearing, only managing to get it to his stomach for his hands were shaking too much.

Zack removed his lips and laced one of his hands with Cloud's, pulling it to his mouth and placing kisses over his knuckles trying to calm him down before they went further.

"S-sorry," Cloud blushed and Zack silenced him with a heated kiss, slipping his tongue in almost before Cloud had a chance to get into the moment. Zack removed his shirt quickly and moved his lips back to Cloud who was panting heavily.

"Don't be," Zack groaned into the blonde's ear, nipping the top of it for extra effect.

"_Don't do that!_" Cloud moaned and scowled at Zack, but only for a second before he completely froze upon seeing what Zack had been keeping underneath his shirt for all the time that he had known the puppy and his cheeks burned.

"What?" Zack looked over his shoulder in case Reno had walked back in without him noticing, but nobody was there. He jumped slightly as he felt Cloud's small hands shyly touch his chest and he looked back down at his lover he was currently hovering over.

"Nothing…it's just that y-you're body is…" Cloud covered his face with his hands as he turned red again, his ears drooping with embarrassment and Zack snorted with laughter.

"Cloud, if it's any consolation, I think that _you're _body is better," Zack smirked and starting unbuttoning the blonde's khakis.

"But…but I…" Cloud shut his eyes and threw his head back moaning as Zack slithered his hand into his boxers and grabbed him, caressing his erection gently as his trousers and boxers fell to the floor leaving him completely naked underneath his lover.

Zack's ears twitched harshly as he couldn't help but become aroused at the noises Cloud was making as he continued to pump his hand around Cloud's erection, he was going to have to move faster if he didn't want to climax right there in his boxer shorts.

Laughing at the pout that formed on the kitten's face, Zack removed his hand and pulled his own trousers and boxers down, checking to see Cloud's face and holding back more laughter as Cloud's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

Zack reached over and tapped his fingers on Cloud's lips, silently asking him to suck on them and the blonde gladly obliged as began to suckle, his small fangs nibbling as well. Zack shuddered and forced his free hand to stay away from his erection; wanting to climax from the feeling it was giving him, every time Cloud moaned, it vibrated all the way up his arm and down his body driving him wild.

Cloud blushed as he swished his tail around happily, enjoying what he was doing just because of the fact he could see what effect it was having on Zack and pouted again when Zack pulled his fingers away, moaning deeply when two of the fingers he had previously been sucking, were inserted inside of him. He was being prepared and he couldn't understand why it hurt so much.

"Relax," Zack reached up and stroked the back of Cloud's soft ears, "it'll get better," he added and slowly inserted a third finger.

Cloud gasped and arched his back, smiling a little as Zack's hand stroked his stomach as it lifted into the air.

"You're done," Zack whispered and he pulled his fingers away, a gentle silence surrounding them as Zack moved down so Cloud could wrap his arms and legs around him, smiles upon their faces as their lips connected whilst Zack slowly entered the kitten, both groaning at the feeling.

Their rhythm started out slow as their hands linked together, their lips still connected as Zack moved his hips roughly against Cloud's, his teeth biting down hard on the blonde's as he felt his younger lover begin to move along with him.

"_Zack_," Cloud mewled and threw his head back, crying out as Zack bit down hard on his neck, making him bleed which made him moan even more, his tail tangling once more with Zack's causing the puppy to move even faster inside of him.

Zack's breathing was almost out of control as he reached down and grasped a hold of Cloud's member and stroked him roughly, making sure to make Cloud climax before he did.

"_Nah, Zack please!_" Cloud panted as he felt the burning in his stomach, screaming as Zack finally managed to thrust into the spot inside of him that made him see stars, his eyes widening with lust as he pulled Zack down for a long heated kiss as sweat dampened his hair.

"Cloud, fuck," Zack gasped for air as he felt Cloud suddenly release into his hand, the warm juices trickling down his arm as he continued to move harder against Cloud, spreading him deliciously inside.

He growled and bit down on Cloud's shoulder as he came hard, his eyes closing tightly as he began to ride his orgasm out, missing the awed expression on Cloud's face.

Wrapping his arms tiredly around Cloud's waist, Zack pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the couch, licking his lips as their legs tangled together.

"I-I'm officially yours," Cloud blushed darkly and hid his face in the crook of Zack's neck making the elder laugh a little.

"You certainly are…as I am yours," Zack placed a loving kiss below Cloud's twitching ears before grabbing the blanket that lay on the back of the couch and pulled it over them, his heart singing as Cloud's small fangs began to nibble his shoulder shyly, small moans leaving the younger's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>*I have corrected the whole consolation-constellation mistake I made, I would like to point out to those who thought it was hilarious to point and make fun of the fact I made one mistake, that I knew what word I meant and I was just unsure of how to spell it as it's a word I rarely use, before making fun of me please grow up a few years :-)<strong>

**Thank you to those who told me kindly instead of being immature :-)**

**I would love reviews on this guys! :D**

**This was a request for Evermore17 over on Deviantart who wanted to have the M Rated version as well and I hope I delivered as I'm sure most of you guys know, I love writing this sort of thing…this doesn't mean I'm a pervert though…or does it? XD Anyways. Neko-Cloud is sexy and shy and Puppy-Zack can visit me any day…actually scratch that, they both can haha**


End file.
